The Second Horse
by Shiory
Summary: A girl called demon child shows up claiming to be Shigures biggest fan, but theres somthing strange about her... and why dose Shigure think he knows her name? rating for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Second Horse _**

_"Don't you ever forget that! You are **not needed**." _

_(Akito to Rin, Vol. 14) _

Crimson eyes blinked in awe as she gazed at the house looming before her, the home of her favorite author, her idol Shigure Sohma. Her pale finger curled on the edge of the fence as she peeked around it, inky black bangs hung in her face as she gazed at the house, her hair was braided long enough that is just brushed the ground. She wore a crimson button up shirt and black pants. her other hand held a book close to her chest, one of his more tasteful novels, his address written in the inside cover. She had cornered the man at the book store into giving her the address she had to meet him just once before she took her fathers place.

"Oh are you looking for someone?" The voice was mature and masculine. She jumped a good three feet in the air and turned standing before her were four people three high school kids, two boys and a girl, and then an older man in house robes and sandals. She gulped and stared his eyes his hair, the robe. It was unmistakably him

"OH! Your him, you're! You're! _The_ Shigure Sohma!" she said he blinked in surprise but nodded boys and girl looked surprised as the girl started bowing very quickly her braid flopping around as she did so, the book still held close to her chest.

"I'm Akki Kodomo I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm a huge fan of your work, I wanted to meet you but when I got to the gate I realized I hadn't called or anything and it's so presumptuous to just show up with out any warning because you might be out... well I guess you were out I messed up and I was standing here hoping that you would get angry because I just showed up like this and then it occurred to me that if you weren't home and I was just standing at the door you might think I was some sort of stalker person!" The girl stepped forward an attempted to calm her down while the boys looked at Akki in surprise. One boy with orange hair frowned

"He actually has fans?" he muttered the other boy with lavender colored hair nodded

"It seems so but how did she manage to say all that in one breath?" he replied and they both spared a glance at Shigure who seemed torn between shock and amusement.

"Well you're here now why don't we all go inside and have some tea!" he said finally Akki looked up surprised

"Y-your not angry with me?" she asked shakily he laughed and shook his head

"Of course not I always have time for fans." He said broadly the boy with orange hair laughed

"Yah like you've ever had any come over before, she's probably your only fan." He said Shigure froze comically and Akki giggled they both looked at her as she strained from her last bow

"I'm sorry... I would be very honored to have tea with you Sohma-sensei." She said smiling lightly her head tilted slightly to one side she looked absolutely adorable.

"Well let's go then." Shigure said ushering them all into the house his eyes lingering on Akki. Oddly, the name was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why, for now he would learn what he could about his supposed biggest fan. At that thought a very broad grin spread across his face and he fought triumphant laughter.

After they were all settled with tea and cake made by the high school girl Shigure introduced his little 'Family' as he called it, the boys names were Yuki, the boy with lavender hair, and Kyo, the boy with orange hair. The girls name was Tohru Honda, she was living with Shigure because her mother had passed away and several other circumstances that eventually led to her moving in with them.

"Akki-chan, where are you from I've never seen you at the school before." Tohru said with a light smile

"I came to Japan from England, My mother and father were originally Japanese but mother said something happened and we were forced to leave Japan and leave father behind." She said taking a sip of her tea Tohru gasped and became frantic with apologies Akki shook her head

"There's nothing to apologize for, I see it as king of romantic, My beautiful mother and my strong handsome father having a love affair after they met in a flower shop, them Fathers family finding out, and banishing my mother and her child (Me) From ever seeing her beloved husband again!" she said broadly using her hand to explain and smiling Shigure chuckled

"Sounds like a book." He said after a moment, Akki blushed and sat down hunching her shoulder and looking away suddenly shy again

"W-well... I write, a little I like writing romance stories..." she said a light blush creeping across her features

"B-but I could never be as bold as you are with your writing... I mean... I went to a very religious school and they frowned on the discussion of such topics, if I were to write a book with something like... _that_... I'm sure no one would read it... and my mother... oh she would be so angry with me..." she said trailing off Tohru frowned a little

"I would read your book." She said warmly a light smile on her face Kyo frowned

"Yah but you wouldn't know it was hers now would you? It's just some random author writing smut." He said with a humph Akki withdrew a little more and Yuki took liberty with the situations and smacked Kyo across the room

"Don't be so rude to our guest, I'm going shopping we're out of food." He said standing Tohru followed suit, I'll go, It's my responsibility any way right? Right!" she said brightly Akki looked up and smiled

"Your so happy and bright, it's nice to see girls like that at your age, things were so different ten years ago, girls your age where not like that in England back then... well actually their no better now... but still." She said evenly sipping her tea Shigure smiled

"How old are you?" he asked off handedly

"I'll be twenty one in a week." She said evenly He blinked in surprise

"But you talk as if you're so much older then th-"

"Acting all mature because you're an adult that's so dumb..." Kyo said standing Akki looked up her momentary mature face melting away to a confused look

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking from Shigure to Yuki and Tohru, and then Kyo's retreating back.

"Don't min him Kodomo-san; Kyo has always been an insensitive ass." Yuki said with an overly charming smile Tohru frowned a little

"Shigure was saying something, me and Yuki will be back soon, please stay for dinner Akki-chan." She said Akki glanced at Shigure and he smiled and nodded as if saying 'that's fine with me.' She nodded to Tohru

"I would be absolutely delighted to stay for dinner." She said sitting up and smiled brightly Shigure paused surprised at how this girls mood fluctuated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yuki and Tohru had left Akki and Shigure settled down with fresh cups of tea and the real questions started

"What I was asking before was, why do you act so mature when your only just twenty-one?" he asked Akki frowned thoughtfully for a moment then closed her eyes

"I act like this because, of my mother... she is a bit of a dictator, she demanded that I grow up quickly she said that I had to be an adult quickly so that she could come back and get father... I don't know what she meant by that, but... I think..." she paused and shook her head

"Never mind, such things aren't important." She said with a weak smile Shigure frowned

"What is it?" he asked and Akki shook her head

"It's nothing, I was rambling... I guess I don't talk about my problems a lot... I never do, so when I got started I guess I thought I could vent it all, but I can't bother you with my problems..." she said drinking some of her tea and smiling

"I'm glad I met you..." she said with a smile Shigure nodded

"How long have you been reading my work?" he asked she smiled

"Since they first started getting translated... The book store was boasting that they had books from an acclaimed Japanese author translated and ready to read. I jumped on the opportunity and became hooked I came here as soon as I had enough money..." Shigure smiled

"Have you been here long then?" he asked expecting her to say that she had gone sight seeing and such, maybe talk about how beautiful Japan was at that time of year.

"I flew in yesterday actually then started asking around to find out where you lived or... Your phone number... I really wanted... to meet such an amazing writer." Shigure nodded and stood

"I'm going to go get more of Tohru's cakes I'll be right back." He said and walked to the kitchen.

"So she came to see me first?... that's so cute... normally my fans are old women... ah Some must like me such a cute and young fan." He said blissfully

"You know that sounded perverted right?" Shigure jumped and turned Kyo was leaning on the door frame glaring at the elder man

"Oh Kyo it's just you... done brooding on the roof?" Shigure asked trying to change the subject

"She should leave, it's not safe having a girl here, you know what Akito said, if any one else find out the secret Tohru loses her memory as well." He said pointedly Shigure frowned

"Not now... she just got here, flew in yesterday just to see me!" he whined Kyo frowned

"Then you better be careful because if she finds out and Tohru losses her memory, I won't hesitate to kill you, and I don't think Yuki would either." Kyo said darkly brushing past and snatching a cake then walking off to his ladder to the roof

Shigure stood there frowning for a moment then brushed it off, slapped his smile back on and grabbed the plate of cakes and walked back into the den. Akkis arms were folded across the table her head nestled into them like a pillow the slow rise and fall on her back told him she had fallen asleep.

"Must be jet lag." he muttered, setting the cakes down he found a blanket and covered her up, she shifted and smiled touching his hand lightly as he covered her up

"Mother..." she muttered softly he with drew quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Second Horse _**

_"Don't you ever forget that! You are **not needed**." _

_(Akito to Rin, Vol. 14) _

_"Mother, why can't I hug Kokomi?" A five year old Akki asks her mother, bright crimson eyes gazing up at the woman questioningly. For a moment she thinks she sees anger flash through her mothers face but it was only a flash and the woman smiles kneeling and embracing her daughter tightly _

_"Why because I only ever what you to hug me sweet little Akki. I'm the only one who loves you so you should only ever be hugged by me." She says _

_"Mother, does that mean Kokomi doesn't love me?" she asks as her mother pulls away, the woman nods _

_"Your brother hates you, but that's ok because you're my pretty little girl." The woman says smiling. _

_She is 15... _

_Standing before her mother desk, it is winter holidays, a week home from boarding school to celebrate Christmas. The woman looks up setting down a letter, piles of papers and a letter opener are on her desk as well as a picture of her elder brother Kokomi, Akki's picture is not there. _

_"Mother, why is my name demon? With our last name I am called demon child... why is that?" she asks, her long dark hair is loose, her likes how the waves blow in the wind, her mother looks at her in disgust it has been years since they last hugged. The woman face now has age lines, and her beautiful black hair has classy streaks of grey. _

_"Because that's what you are Akki, a worthless demon child." The woman says coldly, Akki needs to hear that, for years she has suspected that her mother never loved her, why else would she be sent away, Akki's nods _

_"Why am I worthless to you?" she asks, her mothers movement is quick, the woman stand and she feels the aged hand slap mercilessly across her face, Akki's head snaps to the side with the force of the blow but she does not stumble or cry _

_"Because of you, I had to leave your father! You are a worthless child! I hate you! I wish to damn you to hell but that is not my place, you will never be allowed to join god in heaven! Demons are not welcome in the holy land!" she yelled Akki listens to her mothers cries her face emotionless, inside she feels everything break, her mind is in turmoil, she wishes she could make her mother happy _

_"Do you want me to die mother?" she asks the woman simply, a pause, the woman who had buried her face in her hands looks up at Akki. The young girls face, so like her fathers, was series, the older woman nods _

_"Yes, I want you to die, I wish you never existed." She said simply _

_"Will it make you happy?" Akki asks, the woman nods, it is the truth. Akki can see it in the woman's eyes, nothing would make her happier then to see Akki lifeless, on the floor gone from her life for eternity. _

_"Then kill me." Akki says turning her back to her mother. The woman stars at the girls unmoving back her finger grabbing the letter opener _

_"Your fault..." she muttered "It's all your fault he was locked away, you are not my child." She says firmly raising the letter opener Akki watches her reflection in the glass of a framed poster for one of her brothers acting jobs. Pain fills her back as she feels the sharp blade tear past her skin. She is on the floor, she does not remember falling. _

_"I'm sorry mother, Please be happy... all I want, is for you to be happy." Akki says what she want's so say, she vaguely hears the letter opener hit the ground, the door opens and she can hear a maid shouting, then everything is black. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akki sat up quickly her breath coming in panting gasps, her back throbbed with the memory of her wound, the scar was still there. Glancing around she frowned slightly, where was she? She remembered being in Shigure Sohma's house and eating cakes with him and his family, then she remembered them sitting and talking.

"Oh Kodomo-san your awake." She looked over Tohru was holding a tray with soup and bread

"Shigure said he found you sleeping in the living room." She said Akki nodded assuming he was the one who placed her in the room

"Where am I?" she asked Tohru smiled

"This is my room, Shigure-san was wounding, if you rested at all after landing, if not he says you're probably suffering from jet lag." Akki nodded

"Yes, that makes sense, no I didn't rest, I didn't think I needed it... guess I was wrong huh?" she said a slight chuckled escaping her Tohru smiled

"I'm glad you're ok, when I came to check on you earlier it looked like you were having a bad dream." Akki shook her head

"Oh no, just a memory of old times, no need to worry Honda-chan." She said evenly and smiled pushing her self up

"I'm sorry I caused you such problems." She said

"Don't worry about that Kodomo-san I-" Akki put up a hand

"Please My name is Akki." She said Tohru nodded

"Akki-san, I was saying, that it is very late, so Shigure has offered to let you spend the nigh if you had no where to stay for now." Akki blinked

"How did he know I didn't have a place to stay?" she asked Tohru smiled knowingly

"Shigure-san knows lots of things; he has ways of figuring things out." She said Akki frowned a little but nodded

"I'm not sure I fully understand that but, ok then." She said shrugging and sitting up Tohru stepped forward

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" she asked quickly, Akki raised an eye brow

"Actually I was just sitting up so I didn't make a mess with the soup, unless that's for someone else." She said Tohru blushed

"Oh no this is for you... I forgot, please, forgive me, she said suddenly frantic, Akki watched her for a moment then laughed

"Your absolutely adorable Honda-chan, its fine, and I'm sure if you made it, it will be as good as those cakes." She said smiling Tohru se the tray on the bed and left Akki to eat her meal in relative silence, she could here the T.V. on down stairs.

"I can't believe I'm actually here in Shigure Sohma's house, and Invited to stay... this is... like a dream come true for me..." she said between spoonfuls of soup. She paused her back was still throbbing reaching back, she touched the scar through her shirt, memories flooding her mind, she gazed unseeing at the tray. She sat like this for sometime, during that time, Shigure had silently entered the room and was standing by the door watching her with interest

"If you're trying to bend the spoon, it's better to use your hands." He said after a moment. Akki jumped violently and looked over at him

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." She said looking down a light blush on her face he chuckled lightly

"Obviously, but if you weren't trying to bend to spoon with your mind, what were you doing?' he asked taking a step forward and examining what he could of her face. The crimson color of her eyes reminded him of someone, but try as he might to remember who, his mind drew a blank.

"Shigure..." her soft word brought him from his thoughts and she looked up at him

"Did you mean it... could I...? I mean... May I stay here? It'll only be till I find a place of my own... but, please?" she asked he smiled and nodded

"Of course." He said lightly she smiled pushing the tray away and pushed away the covers and stood, for a fleeting moment he thought she was going to hug him and he took a step back, instead she bowed

"Thank you very much Shigure Sohma-sensei." She said evenly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Second Horse **_

_"Don't you ever forget that! You are **not needed**." _

_(Akito to Rin, Vol. 14) _

Early that morning a girl with long dark wavy hair was quietly working in the kitchen, her crimson shirt tied around her waist, a loose black tank top hung on her torso her bare feet padded softly across the kitchen floor.

"He's been so kind; the least I can do is make him and his family breakfast." She said softly as she set the coffee maker. Her pale finger worked quickly to create many European breakfast dishes, she had every intention of making them a full continental breakfast.

"All this food, I hope they can eat it all..." she said pausing and looking up a soft tingle in the pit of her stomach a feeling of someone watching her, Shigure was standing there his arms crossed his eyes calm, as if he had been watching her the whole time

"From the back you look like Rin... but the way your hair is wavy when hers is so striate made it obvious you weren't her." he said Akki looked down

"I-is Rin a girl friend of yours?" she asked her voice shaking a little

'_don't ask him that you idiot!'_ her mind yelled but she didn't care, she had to know, if so... she had to leave as soon as possible, she wouldn't be able to bear it if a girlfriend showed up while she was there. A soft chuckle met her ears and she looked up his shoulder were shaking a little as he held back his chuckles

"No Rin is not a girlfriend; she's part of my family." He said his dark eyes meeting hers, she flushed and looked away quickly

"I-I see..." she said he smirked and stepped forward

"Why? I mean that was such a personal question." He said she began slicing spices to put in the scrambled eggs

"W-well... I mean you have so many fans I was just wondering... I mean you're handsome... I mean young! Wait no I mean..." she looked back at him quickly to try and correct herself when a sharp pain filled her hand and she winced

"Akki!" He stepped forward instantly seeing the crimson on the knife when she dropped it, taking her hand in both of his.

"You have to pay attention to what your doing when your cutting things, that's how accidents happen." He said dragging her over to the sink and turning on the warm water she flushed, his hands were so much bigger then her, masculine and warm to her cold fingers.

"I-I'll be fine... honestly it's just a little cut if I lick it the spit will make it heal faster..." she said looking away Shigure smirked.

"Lick it?" he said his tone confused her and she turned just to see him lift her hand to his mouth and he lightly licked the cut. A shiver ran though her, his eyes were closed as he softly and slowly licked the cut.

"Y-you don't have to do that..." she said weakly, she was shivering, why was he doing this? What could be going on in his writers mind to drive him to do such a thing with the demon that she was?

Shigure's thoughts were spinning, when he had first walked into the kitchen, seeing the wavy haired girl his first thought was Rin, then looking at how her hair was so wavy and covered all of her back like a flowing cape he remembered Akki's presence. How she had she boldly asked whether Rin was his girlfriend then how she had blushed, had been so cute. When he saw the blood from her cut he had become instantly alarmed, what drove him to care about this girls safety and well being?

He had asked the dogs if they had seen the girl with the crimson eyes, and if they knew where she was staying, one had told him that a few dogs had come across a girl resting in the park fitting Akki's looks, that's when he had chosen to offer to her a place to stay in his home... but why? She was just a fan... Kyo was right, if she learned the secret her and Tohru would have their memories wiped by Hatori but... he just couldn't let her sleep in a park, or on the street, or any where away from him. Opening his eyes he looked at her face, she had given up her weak protests and was now looking away from him, her face a beet red her shoulders trembling.

"I'll get you a bandage." He said softly letting go of her hand, the spark that had hit him when he had first touched the thin limb vanished as soon as the contact with her skin was broken, was the touch that intimate that he felt such a powerful pull? He didn't think so but this girl was strange in many ways, not only with her name, but the way she acted... and the way she had seemed so empty the night before. When he had first told her that if she intended to bend the spoon she should use her hands. When she had looked at him there was a flash of empty sadness that had pulled at him so hard it took every thing her had not to cross the few feet separating them and pull her into a tight and warm embrace.

She watched as he walked out holding the injured hand lightly she looked down at her cut finger despite the depth of the cut, the bleeding had stopped, the thought that his lips and tongue hand touched her finger ran through her mind and she closed her eyes lightly kissing the injury. He was back quickly a bandage in hand, pulling the warping off the placed it on her finger over the cut with such light touches and tenderness that she flushed again.

"Th-thank you... I'm sorry I'll be more careful from now on.." she said softly He smiled

"No need to worry but we will need some more spices, I doubt it's a good Idea to put blood soaked spices in food." He said lightly she nodded weakly

"Y-yah... wait... we?" she asked looking up at him he smiled and nodded

"Yes, we I can't have you cook one your own with that cut, also I think it's best if I'm here to make sure you don't cut your self again." He said evenly She nodded and set to work cleaning up the spices while Shigure grabbed a clean knife and began cutting up fresh ones. Working so close together on the food Akki could feel the warmth radiating off him, his house robe didn't seem to restrict him at all as he worked, though he seemed like a horrible cook. He kept asking her what he had to do next and it was a while before they were finished, but the result looked great steaming plates of eggs and bacon, piles of sausages and pancakes with cold glasses of milk and bowls of oat meal.

"Wow! I can't believe how amazing this looks, I think we could give Tohru a run for her money!" Shigure said proudly, happy with the fact he had managed to make something that was edible. It wasn't long before the three teenagers were drawn down stairs by the scent of the food, and the fact that they had school.

"Akki-san Shigure You made all of this!" Tohru asked amazed Akki blushed lightly and nodded

"It's a full continental English breakfast... I thought I should thank you for allowing me to stay." She said bowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had eaten and the three had headed off to school Akki started cleaning the dishes.

"You don't have to clean those up I can get them." Shigure said standing his foot catching the sleeve of her tied short she let out a soft yelp as the tug pulled her back Shigure acted on impulse the dishes went flying but his arms grabbed her stopping her from falling. The instant he did it he regretted it, now he would transform and both Akki and Tohru would lose their memories. As the dishes crashed to the ground he looked down at her, her eyes were closed he looked at her his eyes wide. Slowly her eyes opened to see a look of horror on Shigure's face suddenly she felt as if she had done something wrong

"S-Shigure?" she asked tentatively he let her go and stepped back his hands shaking

"Nothing happened... why did nothing happen?" he said his voice shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Second Horse **_

_"Don't you ever forget that! You are **not needed**." _

_(Akito to Rin, Vol. 14) _

"Nothing happened... why did nothing happen?" he said his voice shaking. Akki shivered, the look in his eyes, the way he shook as if something truly frightening had happened... or didn't happen according to him.

"Shigure I don't understand, what's wrong?" she asked her voice shaking with fear that she had done something truly unforgivable

"You... Akki ... what are you? Why didn't I ... I hugged you... you're a girl... but I'm still." He said the sound of the door slamming open got both their attention as another man just waltzed in his hair was long and silver and his eyes were a glittering amber, he looked like a girl if Akki squinted.

"SHI-SAN!" he said broadly stopping when he saw Shigure's face and Akki standing across the room looking confused and hurt, and a little surprised by the appearance of such a feminine man.

"Oh my... Shi-san what is the matter?" he asked brushing off Akki's presence and looking at Shigure with concern

"A-Aya... I hugged her..." he said the silver haired man froze

"Nothing happened ... Aya..." he said the man who Shigure was calling Aya looked at Akki

"Didn't transform? But then... does that mean?" Shigure shook his head

"No I still have it.. I can still feel her presence... no... I'm still cursed..." he said the silver haired man stepped forward and looked Akki up and down

"Shigure her eyes... don't they remind you?" he said softly almost inaudibly, Shigure nodded

"Her eyes remind me of someone but I can't remember who." He said Aya sighed

"We were just kids when it happened, six or seven the three of us... when a man named Kokuzoku Sohma was locked away by Akito, his wife and child were sent away... I herd a rumor that the child was..."

"The second horse..." Shigure breathed, suddenly remembering everything, watching as Akito told the woman holding a oddly silent baby that she had to change her name to Kodomo... the child's name would be Akki, she was a demonic accident, it was the child's fault that the woman had to be separated from the child's father, her lover.

"W-what are your two talking about? My name? what is this all about?" Akki asked they turned to look at her she looked close to tears, and Shigure felt an overwhelming urge to hug her tightly and comfort her, he held back.

"Miss, have you ever changed form when you were really sick or when you hugged a boy?" Aya asked simply, Akki frowned

"I'm not allowed to hug boy's mother said never hug people who don't love me, and that nobody but her loved me..." she said Aya frowned that was one way of preventing a girl from hugging people.. even if it did emotionally hurt them.

"I remember though... a dream I hand once, when I was very sick with pneumonia. I had a dram that I became a horse... I was at home for holidays, mother screamed and screamed but I didn't understand what I had done wrong, the she hit me with a book... I woke up in the hospital... I asked Mother about the dream but she said I was really sick and it was simply and illusion caused by my fever." She said Shigure frowned

"She hit you with a book!" he demanded suddenly wishing he could meet this woman and hit her with a book and see how she liked it.

"It was only a dream caused by the fever..." Akki said withdrawing a little frightened by his sudden anger. The man Aya set a gentle hand on her shoulder he had a light but warm smile

"Miss Akki, that wasn't a dream, you are a Sohma... and apparently also cursed by the spirit of the horse." Akki looked at him confused,

"Cursed? By a horse... I don't get it? I just... please I already know I am a worthless demon don't tell me I'm a curse as well." She said stepping back Shigure and Aya seemed surprised Shigure stepped forward but she backed away till she hit the wall her eyes wide with fear. Her hands over her ears sudden fear her mothers face flashed through her mind the woman's voice ringing in her ears

_'Worthless demon!' 'Horrible child!' 'You are not my daughter! It's all your fault!'_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, stop yelling please! I know what I am I know it's my fault!" She yelled her hands still over her ears, why could she still hear the woman screaming? Why can't she make her happy? Must she die twice?

"I promise! I'm dead I'm dead, you did it your self you know I'm dead Please stop!" she screamed her back touched the wall she gasped looking up Shigure blinked in surprise tears were sliding free from her crimson eyes

"I'm sorry!" before Aya or Shigure could move, she was running the doors still open from Ayame's grand entrance she ran through them her feet bare her hands over her ears. Dark clouds had rolled across the sky and rain was slowly starting to fall.

_'I hate you!' 'It is all your fault, you will be judged by god for what you have done!' 'DIE!'_

The rain was falling faster now and she had no endurance, no matter how upset she was, she couldn't run forever. Through streets down alleys past houses and stores, cars driving past soaked her as they drove threw puddles. Now she is soaked and covered in mud, her feet hurt but she can't feel the pain that stabs at her not even the stitch in her side that fills her with pain with each breath she takes.

_'Look at you!' "Your face disgusts me!' 'It's sick! That such a demon was born!'_

She wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop, if she did mother would find her, had to keep running! Had to get away! Had to stop the yelling! Why can't she escape! She stumbles and falls the sidewalk tearing the skin on her arm. As she lays there for a moment a dog runs over sniffs her then runs off. She tries to stand putting her hand back over her ears; she can't understand why the yelling won't stop.

Collapsing to her knees no one paid attention; they were all searching for shelter. Her hands were still over her ears, trying to block out the yells, her eyes closed but her mothers face loomed there, flickering and moving like an idiot was holding a camcorder and recording the words. No matter how many tears run down her face, no matter how many times she apologizes she'll never be loved by her mother unless she is dead.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I know it's all my fault; I only wanted you to be happy... I only wanted you to hug me again... not send me away..." she said her voice shaking she looks up at the sky trying to hide her tears with the rain

"Akki?" Soft clicks of wet wood on the soaked concrete then a robe on her shoulders

Shigure had followed her a few stray dogs running to him and noticing he needed help, he had sent them off ahead to help him find her Aya was running behind him his silver hair fluttering behind him even with the rain.

"What's with all this rain? It's like the sky knew such a dramatic thing was going to happen." Aya said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said chocking on a sob, the rain had plastered his dark hair to his face and his robes were heavy from the water but he didn't care. It was the shaking girl in front of him was who was important.

"Why am I crying...? I've never broken down like this before... I've tried so hard to be a good girl." She said her hands touching her face, finally she stopped trying to stem her mothers words. She touched brushed her cheeks lightly with her finger tips, she couldn't even be the emotionless demon her mother had wanted her to be. he knelt beside her the wavy black locks of her hair were every were he was careful not to stand on any of it

"It's not your fault, you're a good girl... you have been strong if you haven't cried before now, but some people need to cry, when things are difficult, when things hurt and stab at them... you need to cry." He said she looked up at him her eyes red and puffy from crying before he knew it she launched at him grabbing the front of his robes and burring her face in his chest. He was startled but this time he carefully placed his arms around her one hand resting gently on her head the other comfortingly on her back.

"Don't worry, You can cry..." he said softly, but even as they sat there in the rain he couldn't stop the plain fact, that now she was here and her true self was known, she would have to see Akito... that would not end well.


End file.
